


THIS IS NOT THE END

by BR0K3N_K1773N, GrinningDemon666



Series: Chronicles Of A Forgotten Past [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR0K3N_K1773N/pseuds/BR0K3N_K1773N, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningDemon666/pseuds/GrinningDemon666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work in progress, might scrape and start over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress, might scrape and start over.

* * *

_'Where are you....? My lovely light....Mizuki.....'_ The lasting thoughts Ethan has before being knocked out. 

\---------time skip to morning----------

 

My eyes open fast, cold sweat on my forehead and back, "Another nightmare...." I softly mutter to myself as I look around the room. Only a small light enters the room from the covered window. 

"Mizuki, is everything alright?" Fumei says softly from behind the closed door. She always knows when I'm not feeling well. "Shall I come in?" 

I softly nod even though she can't see me, "Please do..." my voice barely that of a whisper. I could hear the door knob be moved as she enters the cold room. 

"Lovely, are you alright?" She placed a warm hand on my back, trying to calm me down. She knows how I get when  _things_ happen. 

"I-I had another...dream...about him.." My head slowly drops down looking at my lap, my long hair slowly covers my face, covering the silent tears I cry. 

"Lovely, Ethan's only been gone for a week. After all it is a mission the court needed him to do." She softly purred her words to calm me down.  

 

* * *

\--------To Kanade--------

It was a funny thing. It was supposed to be an easy in and out operation, but here I found myself, tied up against Ethan _,"Wake up idiot,"_  I thought, before I heard him grunt beside me. I had been awake for roughly 20 minutes waiting for him. At least during that peace and quiet I had calculated an escape route. 

The room was small. Torches lined the cell walls. Moonlight shone through a small barred window behind us. In front was a thick, heavy, metal door. I could tell this prison was old due to the rust on the door and the old bones that had begun to pile up on either side of us.

"Kanade?" Ethan spoke softly,"what happ-"

"Shh..." I cut him off. A guard walked past our little room. He checked through the opening of the door.

"Well, well, it looks like they're awake sir," The guard spoke in a rough, gravelly voice. He unlocked and opened the door, letting it screech across the cement floor, just to spite me. My wolf ears flinched at the sound, although I kept a straight face. The guard was an ogre, I could tell. He was fairly tall. Tall enough that he had to duck down to come in through the door. His name was Hagarth, so the man behind him called him.

Behind the guard was a rather handsome figure. Medium length white hair to match his deep grey eyes. I recognized him almost instantly,"Ren Tagame," I spoke as I smiled at him in a casual flirtatious way. He looked at me before returning the smile.

 "Aren't you a smart one?" He said stepping closer to me. He brushed my hair away from my face,"And beautiful."

"How flatterred I am that you would think that," I replied smoothly. He studied me for a second. 

"Hagarth,"Ren spoke. Hagarth looked up from staring at me.

 "Sir?" He asked half-dreamily.

"Take that one," He pointed to Ethan,"and put him in the other room." 

"Yes sir," Hagarth said as he walked over to Ethan,"Don't fight it, will ya?" Ethan said nothing to this and merely eyed him. Hagarth looked scared and hesitantly reached to grab Ethan. He picked him up over his shoulder and carried him out.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Kanade get the information needed but trouble strikes.

After they left Ren looked at me,"Will this beautiful wolf tell me her name?" He asked.

"Should I?" I smirked.

Ren looked at me again and took a strand of my hair,"Such lovely hair, but it doesn't match you, this isn't your real hair color is it?"

I pretended to be shocked and let out a fake gasp. I smiled,"How could you tell?" He let go of my hair. He was so close I could feel the heat eminatting from him.

"Won't you show me your true form?" He asked.

"So you could tell," I said looking into his eyes. I closed my purple eyes and when they opened they were a blazing blood red. My medium length, curled, black hair, returned to it's original color and lentgh. Long, straight, freshly fallen, snow white. My wolf ears changed from black to white. 

"Kanade Iwasawa?" Ren jumped back surprised. Then came back towards me catiously.

"So you can recognize the princess of the underworld," I said coolly. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked with shaking in his voice. 

"What's wrong? You seem on edge. Do I scare you?" I laughed. 

"Of course not," Ren said smiling. 

"So then, you'll give me the information I need won't you?" 

"What information?" Ren asked. 

           --------Ethan--------

Hogarth laid me down on the ground gently. It surprised me. 

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked him. 

"What d'ya mean?" He said facing me.

"You put me down nicely instead of other guards. They would've thrown me in," I replied sitting up.

"I'm not like the others," Hagarth smiled. 

"I can tell."

Silence fell until I finally spoke. 

"Why are you still here?"

"Babysitting," Hagarth said. 

"The bats?" Ethan smiled. 

Hagarth blushed as a bat flew into the palm of one of his huge hands. Surprisingly he handled the small creature with care. It was quite cute to watch really. 

"You're really not a bad guy are you?" Ethan tilted his head with a small smile relaxing into his face.

Hagarth's cheeks became a soft shade of strawberry red as the bat flew away, his eyes met with Ethan's jade orbs, "Not all bad guys are truly evil..." he spoke softly, this man was broken once and it could be seen through his voice.

"So i've noticed," Ethan smiled,"Why are you here?"

"Well...I don't really have a choice..." Hagarth scratched his head.

"Everyone has a choice, it depends on if you're willing to make it."

"I suppose so..."

"Why don't you escape?"

"I...owe Ren-Sama...I owe him a lot...I can't leave."

"Does he allow you to do things?" 

"Like what?"

"Do what you want, whenever you want?"

 "Not all the time but...."

"But?"

"I dunno..."

"Does he treat you good at least?"

"Well...yes..."

"It doesn't seem like it..."

"No you're right. It's not fun here at all he always makes me clean the dungeons, he scolds me for taking care of the bats, he makes me hold the fort down when he's gone, makes me clean his books, makes me not use Magic!"

After a moment Hogarth caught his breath and Ethan knew he had what he needed,"You use magic?" Ethan asked.

Hogarth caught his breath,"...yes..."

"You're the one who keeps this place guarded arent you? Not Ren?"

"Yes I am!" Hogarth said confidently," I use my Magic to keep this place guarded from outsiders. Ren can't do magic like I can. He's a joke!" 

"What kind of books does Ren have?"

Hogarth thought for a moment,"Books of all sorts, like history books and other things too." 

"Have you ever read any of them?"

"Yeah only one."

"What was it about?"

"Kanade....Kanade something...Ren has tons of books about her. I think he has a liking for her."

 _"Oh great...He likes Kanade..." Ethan thought._ He sighed out loud.

"Well...anyways...I think it'd be best if we left it at that."

"Right I think so too."

"How many prisoners do you get a day?"

"About 400."

"Really? And here I thought this place was small."

"it's meant to look like that. Pretty good huh?" Hogarth boasted. 

"Yes," Ethan laughed. 

"So you've heard my side, tell me some of yours."

"Are you really interested?"

"Well, not usually with other prisoners. I do that to waste time and make te prisoners feel comfortable. But you're nice and seem like you have good stories."

"Well alright then, let's waste some time." Ethan laughed.

 


End file.
